Save Me From Insanity
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Just because Catherine Willows is a senior CSI, that doesn't mean her life is a fairy tale. Her husband has addictions which drain her. Mentaly. Emotionally. Physically. Lindsay, 7, even knows if she makes Daddy mad, Mommy pays the price. Since when was servitude in her marriage vows? [Rated M for instances of physical abuse, rape, drugs, and sex.] Co-writer: dcmasters
1. Squirn

_Author's Note: I know...putting the **instances** in the synapses gives something away, but this isn't kid stuff._

* * *

Save Me From Insanity

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Squirm**

Catherine Willows had managed to get home early while her daughter Lindsay was still in school. She set to work cleaning the kitchen to make dinner fo herself, her husband and daughter. It wasn't _exactly_ the life she'd pictured with her husband. Her daughter and job were her reasons for staying with her husband. She truly hadn't loved him since her wedding night. After the Honeymoon, and they started their lives, it was where love ended and servitude began.

He was a fairly successful music producer, when he wasn't drinking or snorting coke. But when he was, the abuse began. The scars, the marks and bruises that she had to hide from others. It was why she only had friends at work, not out of it. The one thing she was grateful for, in that instance, was that he didn't allow Lindsay to either witness or bear the marks.

The house was required to be so clean any surface could be eaten off of. Floors swept, walls washed. Every. Damn. Day. Since when was servitude in her marriage vows? She didn't know, though it was a question she asked herself daily as she applied her makeup in layers to hide his 'love' for her. She knew she and Lindsay had to get out, to find some way, but he had so many connections, Catherine was afraid they would never get the chance. There was work, but it wasn't right to involve them in personal problems. She knew that.

Catherine cringed when the door slammed, dragging her out of her thoughts. He was home. Early.

He quickly approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind, kissing her cheek.

Catherine tried not to cringe too much as she cleaned the counters. "Hello," she said in a, somewhat, emotionless tone.

"What, no kiss?"

Catherine sighed inwardly, turning to kiss him. Though from his light grip maybe hadn't indulged...at least not yet. These times were rare. She smiled softly. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Did you get that steak at the shops?"

She nodded. "Thawing in the sink on a platter."

"I'm going to go for a shower," Eddie smiled, "can you bring me some warm towels?"

She nodded. "After I'll need to pick Lindsay up from school."

"Ok," he replied, kissing her cheek before disappearing upstairs running the shower. He took a swig from his hip flask sighing in satisfaction as the alcohol stung the back if his throat.

Catherine sighed, taking a couple warm towels from the dryer, folding them and bringing them up to him. Right about now, she knew he'd have that flask. She was grateful that he hadn't walked in the door drunk. Though, most nights, that meant nothing.

She knocked on the closed door before opening it and setting the towels on the sink and leaving the room. Going downstairs, she grabbed her purse and car keys to pick Lindsay up from school. As she sat waiting, she contemplated her next move. Lindsay was a smart girl so she knew part of what was going on. She'd need to talk with her before they got home so Eddie couldn't eavesdrop.

"Hi Mommy!" she smiled as she got into the car.

Catherine smiled, hugging her tightly. "Hi baby! How was school?"

"It was fine, thanks," Lindsay smiled.

Catherine smiled again. "Hey, Linds, I need to talk to you ok? And Daddy can't know."

"Ok. Promise."

"After you go to bed, do you ever wake up at night hearing noises?"

Lindsay frowned. "You mean like banging? And Daddy shouting?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes sweetie. What else to you hear?"

"Sometimes things smashing. I just close my eyes and put my pillow over my head."

Catherine nodded, handing her a bag from the floorboard. "These will help with that. But you need to hide them, ok?" The bag contained noise-cancelling headphones and a music player.

"Ok," Lindsay smiled, kissing her mother's cheek. They were nearly home after the rest of their quiet journey when Lindsay turned to her. "Do you cry yourself to sleep every night?" she asked quietly.

Catherine sighed. "I...a lot yes. Baby, have you told anyone about it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, Mommy."

"Good. And you know that if Daddy leaves for work and I still haven't gotten you up for school to call for help, right?"

"And all the numbers are in the phone book under the phone where it says emergency right?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes sweetheart. I've been thinking of giving you someone else's number too. Remember me talking about a friend from work, Sara?"

"Yes, I remember."

Catherine took a pen, writing her cell number on the inside of the bag. "Keep this number because if I end up in the hospital, I don't want you with Daddy, ok?"

"Ok. Will she know who I am?"

"I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow so you can meet her, ok? And she can't know what happens unless you stay with her, ok?"

Lindsay nodded. "You can come and sleep in my bed if you want."

"I might, but just go up and find a hiding spot for your things and get started on your homework. I'll come get you for dinner," Catherine said as she pulled up beside the house.

"Ok, Mommy. Love you," Lindsay smiled before running inside to her room, not noticing her father in the living room.

Catherine smiled. "Love you too," she said, walking into the house, straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

"You were a while. I thought you were just getting Lindsay from school?" He asked, entering the kitchen to slip his credit card back in his wallet.

"I was. Traffic was crazy," she answered.

"The traffic was fine when I came home.," he stated. "Look at me."

Catherine sighed, turning to him. "What? It couldn't have changed in fifteen minutes. You did get home early."

"I can tell when you're lying to me, Catherine. You like winding me up, don't you?"

She sighed. "If you want me to cook for you tonight, you need to let me."

"If? You WILL cook for me, Catherine. That's your job, or do you need reminding?" He threatened, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Mommy..." Lindsay said as she walked in with her eyes on her schoolbook as he roughly let Catherine's wrist go. But not without a mark.

Catherine wiped her eyes, getting to her level. "What is it, baby?"

"Can I have a drink, please?" she asked, looking into her mother's eyes. "The hot sun when we got stuck in traffic has made me really thirsty."

Catherine nodded, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filled it halfway with cold water before giving it back to her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. Hi, Daddy," she smiled before returning upstairs.

"Don't be too long with dinner," Eddie warned, going to snort another line in the living room.

Catherine nodded, quickly frying up three steaks with potatoes and green beans as she set the table. She quickly set everything out, steaing hot fifteen minutes later. "Dinner's on the table," she replied, going to get Lindsay.

Eddie nodded, watching as Catherine disappeared. He cut half of Catherine's steak and placed it on his own plate before beginning to eat.

Catherine walked up, knocking on Lindsay's door. "Baby, dinner's ready."

Lindsay slowly opened her door, walking into the hall. "Did I do good, Mommy?"

Catherine smiled, hugging her tightly. "Yes," she whispered, quickly leading her down to the table, seeing, as usual, half of her main dish was gone. This was why she kept an abundant stash of food in her desk at work.

"Mommy, can I stay at Jessica's tonight? I forgot to ask when you picked me up. You could drop me on your way to work?" Lindsay asked, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know. It's a school night, Linds," Catherine said automatically. In truth, it would be easier if she was out of the house, but if Lindsay wasn't there, she had to wonder what would happen to herself.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Eddie smiled, "come on, Cath, ease up a bit."

Catherine nodded. "All right, but just for the night. I'll take you. She lives across town, right?" she asked, hopng Lindsay would play along. Across town was also where Sara happened to live.

"Yes. Thanks, Daddy," Lindsay replied. She was more than pleased when he had agreed. She hated it when her mother left for work. That was when her father always asked another woman over and they kept her awake until late. Not that she ever told her mother.

Catherine ate slowly, trying to make what she had left last. A practice she was forced to do nightly. She always made she she was at work early enough to eat a bit.

Lindsay finished quickly, excusing herself, with her father's permission, before going upstairs to pack her things.

Catherine finished eating and set her things in the sink, waiting for Eddie to finish.

As he finished he stood between the table and Catherine. "Don't be late tomorrow."

Catherine nodded. "I'll make sure."

"Good," Eddie smiled, squeezing her cheeks as he kissed her forcefully before leaving the room.

Catherine winced, clearing the table and washing dishes before putting them away and going to see if Lindsay was ready yet. "Linds?" she knocked on her door.

Lindsay opened her door with her school bag and overnight bag. "Are we going?"

Catherine nodded. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I packed my toothbrush too."

"Good," she smiled, leading her downstairs. "Across town will take an hour and a half to get back," she said, grabbing her purse and keys before leaving. Once they were a safe distance away, she added, "After I take you to meet Sara..."

"Ok, Mommy," Lindsay smiled, "you could take her to work."

Catherine shook her head. "No, I'll take you to meet her, then she can ride with us so I can talk to her."


	2. Meet

Save Me From Insanity

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Meet**

Sara had just gotten out of the shower and redressed when someone knocked. "Coming!"

Catherine turned from checking on Lindsay who was waiting in the car when she heard the door open. "Hi," she smiled, a little too forcefully. She never knocked on Sara's door for personal matters.

Sara opened the door, surprised. "Hi Catherine. Do we have a case?"

"I... No," Catherine managed. "Have you got some time? I'm mean, are you busy?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I'm free. Did you want to come in?"

"Actually, I've got to drop Lindsay at a friend's. Have you got time to join us?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling on her jacket and shoes and followed Catherine to her car.

Catherine smiled, getting back into her car. "Lindsay, this is Sara," she said looking back at her.

"Hi!" She grinned.

Sara smiled. "Hi sweetie!"

Catherine passed Lindsay her headphones and cell phone. "Why don't you listen to some music on my phone, baby?"

Lindsay smiled. "Ok."

Catherine smiled, watching her mime lyrics moments later with a soft laugh. She started the car and began driving with a sigh, looking over at Sara. "I wanted her to meet you."

Sara nodded. "She looks like a sweet kid, Cath, but something tells me there's more to this visit than that."

"I wanted her to meet you in case... In case anything was to happen to me," she expanded, "I need to know she'd be safe."

"In case anything happened to you?"

Catherine swallowed hard, moving one hand off the wheel to roll back her other sleeve to show the bruise Eddie had left earlier, unable to find the words.

"Cath!" Sara gasped. "Is that from Eddie?"

"Yes. And it's not the first time."

Sara nodded, gently encasing Catherine's wrist in her hands. "What else?"

Catherine felt a shiver run through her body at Sara's touch. "If you wanted me to list everything, we'd be here a very long time."

Sara nodded again. "Catherine, you don't have to put up with this. He's abusive and should be arrested for it."

"You can't tell anyone, Sara. Promise me."

"But why? Y-you can't be happy with this! And it's not a good situation for Lindsay either."

"I... If I leave, he'll find us. I d-don't have anywhere to go," Catherine replied as a tear slid down her cheek. "Promise me you won't say anything."

Sara sighed. "Well, ok...but if you need to, my house is always open to you and Lindsay."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled weakly, squeezing Sara's hand as her stomach grumbled.

"Didn't you have dinner?"

"A little..." Catherine replied, checking on Lindsay, "Eddie eats most of mine."

"Then, maybe I can take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"I... Ok, thanks," Catherine smiled.

* * *

**Reviews: mtblmm, EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt**


	3. Feels So Right

Save Me From Insanity

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Feels So Right**

It had taken Catherine most of the morning to get free of Eddie. She was late from work, and having promised she wouldn't be, it swiftly earned her a bruised cheek. She caked on enough make up to cover it before rushing out the door to meet Sara, leaving the housework to be done after lunch. "Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late," she smiled, sitting next to Sara in the booth, arriving a mere few minutes late.

Sara shrugged. "It's ok. Do you need something cold?" she asked, caressing her cheek gently.

Catherine's mouth opened and closed a few times. She thought she'd hidden it well. She flinched a little. "I guess."

"You might've hidden the bruise, but not the swelling," she whispered, asking for a bag of ice which was taken to her promptly as she pressed it to her friend's cheek. "You can't keep living like this."

Catherine touched Sara's hand lightly. "It's not that bad," she whispered, "living like this is my life."

Sara looked intently into her eyes. "Yes it is. Catherine, you need to get out of there. You and Lindsay. What happens to her if he kills you?"

"He wouldn't do that. He just... I shouldn't wind him up, not when he's been drinking or..."

"It's not your fault when that happens."

"I was late from work... Look, don't worry, he doesn't get that bad that I'll be one of your scenes," she said quietly.

"Cath...if you think like that..." Sara sighed. "If you need me, I'm there. You or Lindsay. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

Catherine looked around. "Can we get out of here? Yours isn't far is it? Only, everyone's staring."

Sara nodded, grabbing their sandwhiches to go, paying and extending a hand to her friend. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you," Catherine said as she finished her sandwich, sitting next to the brunette on the sofa, touching her cheek a little as it hurt.

Sara quickly retrieved a cold pack from her freezer, handing it to her. "Here, hon," she said, blushing as she caught her slip. "I..I mean C-Catherine..." Damn. Why had she made that slip?

Catherine gave a soft smile. It had been years since anyone had called anything like that. "W-would you mind? Only I can't see it properly."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Hold it on my face."

Sara smiled. "Sit in my lap. Wait, how long do you have?"

"He started late and he's got a late recording session. Shouldn't be back until seven, though I have to pick Lindsay up," Catherine replied, moving to sit in her lap.

Sara smiled, holding her gently as the pack rested on her face. "I wish you felt better."

"Why?"

"Because I think you deserve better and that you're so much stronger."

"I don't feel strong anymore. Sara, I..." she said softly before pressing her lips to Sara's, kissing her gently.

Sara gasped, kissing her back, suddenly feeling an indescribeable pull as she kissed deeper.

Catherine moaned softly as she felt Sara deepen the kiss. Never had anyone kissed her like they wanted her, only her. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, moving to pull the brunette on top of her as she lay back on the sofa.

Sara moaned softly, laying on top of her gently. "Mmm..."

When she felt Sara pull away a little, Catherine's voice was no more than a whisper when she pleaded, "Don't stop..."

Sara nodded, holding her close to kiss her again. "I'm not."

Catherine moaned softly, her tongue slipping into Sara's mouth as she ran her hand lightly up the back of her top.

Sara moaned as her tongue caressed Catherine's. She inched her shirt up for Catherine, not knowing exactly why, only that she needed her.

Catherine pulled the shirt over Sara's head, kissing her passionately as she ran her fingers so lightly along Sara's sides with a moan. Her skin was so soft.

Sara moaned louder, locking eyes with her. She pulled back briefly. "Can I see you too?" she whispered. "I promise I won't judge you. I want you to feel better."

Catherine looked deep into her orbs for a moment before nodding. She knew her body was a mass of bruises, varying in age and severity, and scars from when he was really mad.

Sara helped her sit up, carefully discarding her shirt, gasping at the marks as she gently ran her fingertips over them, pressing her lips to every one in a soft kiss before looking into her eyes again. "You are beautiful. This proves how strong you are."

Tears sprung from Catherine's eyes and quickly made their descent as she leant up to kiss Sara once again.

Sara gently lowered them to the couch again, kissing her as she wiped her eyes.

Catherine pulled away slowly, looking at her once more. "Can we come tomorrow? Me and Linds?"

Sara nodded. "How long? Just for a night or...?"

"A while. If that's ok? Just until I sort my head out."

"Anything you want. However long. A while...forever..."

"Forever's a long time..." Catherine whispered.

Sara nodded. "If that's how long you guys want..."

Catherine kissed Sara deeply, pulling her back down as she unclasped her bra.

Sara moaned loudly as she ridded herself of her bra, laying back down as she kissed her. "Ohh..."

Catherine ran her hands along Sara's back before raking lightly with her nails. "Mmm..."

"You feel so good."

"You're so beautiful," Catherine whispered.

Sara smiled. "Thank you. How far do you want to go?"

"All I've ever wanted is to feel loved," Catherine replied.

"I understand that, and I'll do what you want, but I don't want you to be hurt because of it."

Catherine smiled. "You could never hurt me."

Sara nodded. "I-I don't mean me..."

"I know. I just meant... I trust you..." Catherine replied, kissing Sara deeply once more.

Sara moaned, kissing her again as she softly massaged her breasts. "Soft.."

"Ohh..." Catherine whispered.

Sara smirked, sucking on her left earlobe, moaning.

Catherine automatically tilted her neck to one side allowing Sara greater access as she moaned softly.

Sara moaned. "Mmm...Cath..."

"Sara..." Catherine moaned, running her hands through the brunette's hair.

Sara grazed her teeth arcoss her ear. "Mmm... what do you want?"

"Oh god... You..." Catherine groaned.

Sara smirked, taking a breast in her mouth and sucking gently.

Catherine's mouth seemed to instantly dry up as she gasped. "Mmm, you feel so good..."

Sara's hands ran through her hair as she continued.

Catherine closed her eyes concentrating on every touch causing her to moan louder as she felt herself getting wetter than she already was.

A minute later, Sara switched breasts. "Mmm..."

Catherine squirmed a little as her desperation grew. "Sara..." she moaned deeply.

Sara moaned, pulling Catherine to stand up as she shedded her slacks and panties. "Mmm, so sexy..."

Catherine leant down to kiss her passionately, pulling her up to her to do the same to Sara, wrapping a leg around Sara's waist, moaning at the contact.

Sara moaned. lying back on the couch. "Mmm...do you want my fingers inside you?"

"So much," Catherine moaned, almost painfully.

The brunette laid her friend on the couch, pulling one leg off of the couch. She rubbed her clit.

Catherine gasped, pulling a cushion behind her head so she could watch her. "Oh, Sara..."

Sara smiled at her. "So beautiful, honey."

Catherine looked into her eyes. "Please..." she begged in a whisper.

Sara slipped three fingers into Catherine, groaning. "Mmm, so wet..."

Catherine whimpered. "Ohh... Sara..."

Sara moved at a steady pace, groaning when she felt Catherine's walls grip her fingers when she tried to move. She kissed her neck. "Mmm..."

"Fuck..." Catherine hissed, her hips beginning to buck against Sara's fingers.

"That's it, honey, yes... It's ok," Sara said, kissing her again. "Come for me, Cath..." she whispered, her other hand under Catherine's head.

"Yes! Oh, yes..." Catherine cried, her body shaking hard as she came, tears slipping down her cheeks as she screamed, "S-SARAAAAA!"

Sara smiled, kissing her tears away as she pulled out, licking her fingers clean before kissing her again. "You ok?" she whispered.

Catherine nodded, her breath still shaky, wiping her cheeks.

Sara wiped her cheeks for her. "I've got you. I promise."

"It's not... I..."

Sara nodded. "Easy, easy, take a breath first..."

Catherine looked away and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Her cheeks were already flushed but she could have sworn their shade deepened as the next sentence spilled from her mouth. "It's just... I've never..."

Sara smirked. "You've never come like that before? You've never known it could feel so good to be with someone who cares about you?" she guessed.

"Both, except... the first bit... I've never... at all..." Catherine struggled.

Sara raised a brow. "Y-you mean you've never... Wow. I-I mean... I never would've guessed..."

Catherine shook her head, turning back to look at her, brushing Sara's cheek with her knuckles. Before her brain had caught up with her mouth, she whispered, "I love you."

"I...I... Thank you," Sara responded, clearly shocked. She did care about Catherine, did love her, but she knew the fact that this had just happened was speeding things up a bit too much. Not that she would ever regret it, but she didn't know if Catherine really loved her. That was when those words should be said. Not fueled by post-sexual hormones.

"Shit... Sorry... I was thinking... I... I'm sorry..." she panicked.

Sara held her close. "No...don't be sorry. I-I know part of you means it, I just think it's the wrong part right now. It's ok. I do care about you. I just think...well, it's like a...teenage reaction kind of, a rushed sentiment controlled by hormones and not your heart. Honey, I do care about you, very, very much, but I don't think it's exactly love you're experiencing. Granted, I wouldn't have done this i-if I didn't love you, but..." she sighed. "I'll never see this as a mistake. I-I do care like that, b-but I want you to say it because you can't stand a life without me. Does that make any sense?"

Catherine nodded. "It makes sense. I've never felt like this before. I mean, you're the first person to ever call me beautiful. I do like you, and I do want to explore this more, but sometimes my mouth jumps ahead of my brain," she smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss against Sara's lips.

Sara moaned softly. "Exactly, honey. Uh, do you have time to stay longer?"

Catherine looked at the wall clock. "We did meet for an early lunch, and it's only one now. I need to leave at two for Lindsay, so I have an hour. Why? Something you wanted?" Catherine teased, moving to suck the younger woman's neck.

Sara moaned, raking her hands through Catherine's hair. "Yes..."

Catherine pushed Sara up a little so she could lightly run a hand over her stomach to her clit, stroking gently.

"Ohh..." she moaned, knowing how wet she was from Catherine already.

Catherine's fingers seemed to glide with ease causing her to moan against Sara's neck. "So wet..."

Sara kissed her passionately, wrapping her legs around Catherine's waist. "Mmm..."

Catherine moaned as she returned the kiss, slipping three digits deep inside her. "Ride me..." she whispered.

Sara nodded, rolling Catherine to her back again, riding her fingers. "Ohh..."

"You like that?" Catherine asked, her free hand squeezing Sara's breasts alternately.

"Yes, oh yes!" she moaned, going faster.

Catherine's nails raked over her abdomen as she curled her fingers deep inside her.

Sara moaned louder.

Catherine pulled herself up to take one of Sara's nipples in her mouth, moaning as she sucked gently.

"Oh God... Y-yes Cath..." she moaned, movong harder.

"Is that how you like it? Hmm... God, you're so wet..." She moaned.

"Mmmm, yes, fuck me!" Sara moaned. "I need it so bad!"

Catherine curled her fingers harder, moaning against her breast. "Mmm, Sara... Come for me... God, you're amazing..."

Sara rode harder, feeling it start to drip down Catherine's fingers.

Catherine gave a loud moan when she felt it, moving her thumb to Sara's clit causing her to grind against it. "Mmm, come on baby..."

Sara went faster. "Ohh...god yes...oh..."

All of a sudden Catherine moved, carefully flipping them over, moving her fingers deeply inside the brunette as she went fast. She kissed a trail roughly down her stomach before taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth, nipping and sucking.

The brunette moaned, loudly, squirming from the motions. "Oh...SHIT! YES! YES CATH! OH fuck! Mmm...Yeah..."

Catherine moaned against her clit, as she worked her fingers harder as she felt the spot she so desperate needed for her release, moving her fingers quickly over it as she sucked harder.

Sara rested her hands on Catherine's shoulders. "L-let g-go, l-lay back d-down..."

Catherine studied her face for a second before moving to lay back down.

Sara pulled Catherine's fingers out before situating herself over her mouth, riding her, holding onto the couch. "Oh God. YES! I NEED IT! I'M GONNA COME!" she moaned, riding faster and faster.

Catherine moaned against her, holding her tongue steady for Sara to ride, her nails scraping her backs of Sara's thighs.

A few seconds later, the brunette threw her head back, going hard as she shook. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" she screamed, coming hard into her mouth, struggling not to fall off of the couch as she caught her breath.

Catherine swallowed all she gave, cleaning her up as she pulled Sara down to hold her close, kissing her softly.

Sara snuggled into her embrace, kissing back. "Mmm, so good, honey."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's forehead. "I wish I didn't need to go."

"Well, maybe someday soon, you won't have to. But do you really have to go now?" Sara asked.

"What's the time? I can't see the clock," Catherine asked.

"About half an hour later..."

"Then we have half an hour. "

Sara smirked. "Good," she said, before kissing her way down to Catherine's clit, sucking gently.

"Oh god..." Catherine hissed.

Sara smiled at her, pulling away a bit. "Mmm, you taste so good. Going to come for me? Right in my mouth?" she asked, sucking on her clit again.

Catherine moaned louder, still wound up from watching Sara as her body began to shake already. "GOD! SARA! OH YES, PLEASE!"

Groaning, Sara slipped her tongue into Catherine, moaning.

That was Catherine's undoing. Her hips bucked hard as her hands gripped tightly to the cushions. "SARAAAAAA!" she screamed as she came harder than before.

Sara took all that she gave, cleaning her up before hoding her close. "Please promise you want more than a stand! I-I really want you and Lindsay with me...someday."

Catherine kissed her deeply. "What I need right now is an escape, and if you're offering me that, then Lindsay and I will pack a bag tonight and be here tomorrow. But I don't think it's fair on any of us to rush into anything right now. I would very much love for this to be more than a stand, we just need to go slow."

Sara nodded, stroking her cheek. "Sounds perfect, but, Cath, I don't think you should go back to him after that. For anything. I don't know if it's safter to tell him or not that you guys aren't coming back. I mean, I don't know him and I don't want to. You do need to get away permanently. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to or the situation calls for it, but everyone at work, we've got your back."

Catherine smiled. "I know. Thank you," she replied, resting against Sara for a moment, "I need to get going."

Sara nodded, getting up and dressing, handing Catherine's clothes to her. "Here."

Catherine dressed, then pulled Sara close for a final kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

Sara nodded, holding her close. "If you need me before then, just call. Ok?"

"I promise," Catherine smiled, brushing Sara's cheek before she left.

* * *

She arrived on time for Lindsay, smiling when she got in the car. "Hey baby! How was school? Did you enjoy your sleepover?"

Lindsay smiled as she git into the car. "Yes Mommy! It was lots of fun! We watched movies and had popcorn. I finished my homework except for one question, but that's ok 'cause everybody didn't know the same question and the teacher explained it."

"That's great sweetie! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mommy."

Catherine hugged her tightly. "I need to have another talk with you, ok?"

"Ok. Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie. It's just...When we get home, I want you to to your room, go grab your suitcase, duffelbag and extra backpack and start packing. But he can't know."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to stay with Sara. You still have her number, right? In case you need it?"

Lindsay nodded. "It's in my pencil case."

Catherine groaned as she pulled up, seeing his car in the driveway. He was home early and this wasn't going to be pretty. "Go. Now. Hurry! Go up and do your homework. It's tomorrow night that we're going to do that," she told her. "If I survive tonight," she said under her breath.

Lindsay nodded, rushing inside to her room.

Eddie was waiting inside to greet her, clearly under the influence already. "Where the HELL have you been?!" he shouted.

"I just got off work and picked her up from school," Catherine said, sounding much braver than she felt.

"You came back from work late this morning, or have you forgotten that? DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" he shouted as Lindsay slipped her headphones on and put the music up loud, continuing her homework and packing.

The back of Eddie's hand quickly connected with her cheek, the force sending her across the room and into the wall. He was always much stronger, much more violent when he'd been mixing alcohol and cocaine.

Catherine groaned, her head pounding as she stood again, knowing her cheek would be bruised in the morning. It was uncharateristic. Most battered woman tended to take the abuse because they thought they somehow deserved it. Catherine took it, but always kept getting back up. Yes it did frighten her, but if she didn't stand up and try to do something Lindsay would be all alone with him and she didn't ever want that.

"You are not to leave my sight tonight, do you understand?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes, going to start dinner. She learned a long, LONG time ago that it was pointless to reason with him when he was like this. It was like talking to a brick wall that hit back.

They ate in silence and Lindsay didn't dare look up to stare at her mother's face in case it got her in trouble. She quietly excused herself when she was done and finished packing, putting herself to bed with the music already on. Somehow she knew she would need them tonight.

* * *

**Reviews: Willoa-.-Tara, EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt**


	4. Regular Night

Save Me From Insanity

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Regular Night**

It was a short while after that when Eddie grabbed Catherine by the hair, forcing her upstairs. "Did I say you could go out and not clean the house?" He asked as he locked the bedroom door.

Catherine was barely holding herself together by now. And she knew her whole head would be sore. "I have to work! Or did you forget you don't make enough money to support your habits?!" Inwardly, she groaned, but she somehow felt stronger after seeing Sara.

"I wouldn't have habits if you respected me!" he shouted, punching her in the stomach.

Catherine doubled over, but, surprisingly, stood again, kicking him in the ankles. "And you wouldn't do that if you respected me!"

Eddie hissed in pain. "You bitch!" he replied, grabbing her by the hair again as he slammed her face into the wall.

Catherine saw stars. God, that was hard! Dazed, she ungripped his hand, throwing him into the dresser. Normally, her strength wasn't half of this, but she didn't want him controlling her life anymore, not to mention scarring Lindsay.

He groaned, quickly getting back up, then threw Catherine to the floor, kicking her repeatedly.

Catherine groaned. the tears finally breaking free as the pain continued.

Eddie smirked as she cried, stamping on one of her wrists as a loud crack echoed in the room.

Catherine screamed.

Eddie pulled her up by the wrist he'd just stamped on, throwing her on the bed pinning her arms above her head. "Say sorry!"

Catherine defiantly shook her head, moaning in pain, tears still pouring.

"I SAID SAY SORRY!" he shouted, tightening his grip.

"S-s-sorry!" she screamed out in pain.

"Good. Then you can make it up to me," he replied with a sadistic smile as he pulled down her trousers and panties with one hand, undoing his own before entering her roughly. Yes, he'd asked for sex before when he was mad, but never had he been this violent or this rough, and Catherine had always consented.

"STOPPPP! NO, STOP ITTTT!" she cried. Wasn't it enough that he'd bruised and broken her over the years? Why did rape need to be added to the list?

"Since you want RESPECT, I'll stop," he spat, quickly pulling out and zipping up his trousers, then dressing her, "But DO NOT think that this night is over."

Catherine grabbed the lamp with her good hand, hitting him over the head. As Eddie stumbled backwards, she ran for the door, unlocking it, trying to leave.

Disorientated from falling, he managed to focus seconds later and just as Catherine went to pull the door open he gripped her ankles, pulling her back toward him, her body hitting the floor hard.

Catherine crashed to the floor. She didn't know if it was smart to fight anymore. He was cutting her off at every pass. She made the mistake of trying to catch herself, but screamed in pain from her broken wrist, falling unconscious.

Punching her face several times, Eddie then pulled her into the bed laying her on her side of their bed and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, Catherine," he said before leaving.

* * *

Lindsay woke the following morning with music still playing in her ears. She frowned for a second, then remembered why she had put the headphones on. Removing them she looked up at the time, 10am. She should have been in school ages ago. It was then that she panicked.

Quickly, she ran across the hall to her mother's room. "Mommy?" she called from the doorway, going inside when she received no answer, her voice shaky and more desperate when she peeked, "Mommy?" Still with no response, Lindsay pulled herself up onto the bed and tears coursed down her cheeks when she saw her mother's face.

She jumped down quickly from the bed, running back to her room. Desperately, she located her pencil case and grabbed the phone dialing Sara's number as she ran back to Catherine's room, sitting next to her, stroking her forehead as she waited for an answer.

"Sidle," Sara answered.

There was a soft sob down the phone as Lindsay tried to find the right words. "S-Sara?" She managed.

Sara walked away from the scene, standing by her car. "Lindsay? Sweetie, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"M-Mommy... She w-won't wake up..."

"What?! Honey, Daddy's not there, is he? Nick! Come over here!"

Nick quickly ran to her side as Sara put her phone on speaker.

"N-no. He's at work... H-her face is... I-it's all bloody and swollen and bruised," Lindsay replied, crying harder.

"Is she breathing?"

"Um..." Lindsay managed as there was some muffling on the phone line then it stopped as her voice came back, "Y-yes," Lindsay said weakly, shaking her mother a little, "Wake up, Mommy!"

Sara put her hand over the mouthpiece, quickly explaining the possible situation. "Catherine was supposed to be in hours ago and Lindsay was supposed to be at school. Think we can take a few EMTs with us?"

"There's too many here, give me a sec," Nick replied, explaining to one if the EMT teams who quickly got in their vehicle to follow, "let's go."

Sara nodded. "We're on our way," she said as they got in and left.

* * *

Lindsay ran to open the door when Sara said they were nearly there then showed them to Catherine. "Mommy, it's ok now," she said, running back over to her.

Sara picked Lindsay up. "Hey, do you have things packed?" she asked, walking out of the room to let Nick and the EMT assess the scene.

Lindsay nodded. "I want to stay with Mommy!"

"I know you do, but they need to figure out what happened and it's easier if you're not in their way, ok?"

Lindsay buried her face against Sara's shoulder as she cried heavily.

Sara rubbed her back, going into Lindasy's room and sitting on her bed. "I know, sweetie, I know. But it's going to be ok now."

"Daddy hit Mommy before dinner. I saw her face."

"What else did you see last night? Did you hear what happened?"

"Mommy told me to wear these whenever I heard Daddy start shouting and play music and I fell asleep with them on. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sara shook her head, hugging her tightly. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. Your mommy just didn't want you hearing it. She was protecting you. I promise."

"I-I-I... Took them off one time..."

"And what did you hear?"

"Mommy was shouting. She never shouts."

"She finally fought back," Sara said in realization.

"She said... She said something like... "I wouldn't have to do that if you respected me". Then Daddy shouted back a naughty word and then there was a loud bang so I put my headphones back on," Lindsay managed, not seeming to have heard Sara.

Sara nodded. "Ok. What kind of music do you have?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um... I have lots," she said, grabbing the player, "see. Mommy says I have too much pop music."

Sara smiled. "Well, I suppose part of her doesn't mind if it helps with the noise."

"She only gave it to me the same day I met you. She picked me up from school and we were talking about it."

Sara nodded, sitting her on the bed. "I'll be right back ok?" she said, closing the door and going to the room across. "What's the diognosis?" she asked.

"They're getting her stabilized to take in. She's got a fractured wrist, suspected fractured ribs, multiple cuts and bruises. They're not sure on internal bleeding and she's got a concussion."

Sara sighed. "And I'm 100 percent sure her husband is who did it, but is it ok for me to take Lindsay for a few nights? The only family she has is him and Cath and I'd hate for her to be in that situation."

"Sure. Did you want to go with Cath? I can take Lindsay for breakfast and get her things to your place if you'd prefer to stay with her."

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

**Reviews: EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt**


End file.
